


【博君一肖/pwp】一步登天

by cant_dont



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_dont/pseuds/cant_dont





	【博君一肖/pwp】一步登天

#家世显赫富二代X过气落魄小演员  
#战羡喊的蓝二哥哥我听一次高血压一次  
#洒了一盆狗血后甜且腻  
#ooc属于我

*语言粗俗预警

0.

手机一大早就叮叮咚咚响个不停。

肖战咬着牙爬起来，还没来得及回复经纪人的消息，迷迷糊糊错手点开新闻弹窗。

一看就清醒了。

影帝的绯闻。  
绯闻对象宽肩窄腰长腿，背影就透着优越。

不露脸也足够他认出来——

被包养快半年，发烧到四十度还坚持工作的敬业演员肖战发现，在他熬夜拍戏时，他的金主去和别的男人开了房。

1.

王一博听到门口动静，起身下楼。

客厅的灯没有开。  
见肖战西装笔挺倚在玄关，王一博十分惊喜：“你提前杀青了？”

肖战抬头。  
酒精染红了五官，给一颦一笑都带上了别样风情。他像是没听到问话，慢悠悠地走到王一博跟前，脱掉西装外套，边解衬衫边冲他笑：“来打个分手炮吧。”

不足半臂的距离，王一博自然能嗅到他的醉意。

“你喝醉了。”

“我没有。”

肖战抬眼与王一博对视，目光迷离，眼波流转，绯红的脸颊和水亮诱人的唇在玄关透来的幽幽灯光下尤其勾人。

王一博却顾不上这些。

“你喝醉了，我不跟你争，你先去休息，我们明天——”

“没有明天了，”肖战双眸一暗，终是忍不住翻涌的泪水，“我虽然，做的也不是什么上得了台面的事，但道德底线还是在的。”

2.

直到被扒光，狠狠地扔到床上，肖战还是懵的。

金主大人站在床边，阴着脸慢条斯理地脱衣服，语气狠戾又霸道：“老实趴着，否则后果自负。”

肖战便把刚刚张开的嘴又合上，头整个埋进被子里。

屁股紧跟着挨了一巴掌。

声音清脆，在安静的卧室里格外刺耳，令肖战感到万分羞耻，瞪大了双眼回头看身上人：“你干嘛？！”

“教育你！下次再敢自己胡思乱想，你等着看你几天能下床！”

王一博仍嫌不解气，又是好几下，白嫩的臀瓣经不起这般蹂躏，很快带上了红肿，香艳又色气。

听出弦外之音，肖战刚松一口气，没想到又挨了打，忍不住委屈道：“这能怪我吗！你要是洁身自好，能有这些事儿吗！”

“那是我小舅！亲的！营销号写的东西，你一个演员有没有点儿分辨能力？！”王一博咬牙切齿。

这下，肖战理亏了。  
理亏也不能挨打。  
金主到底小他六岁呢，这样挨打多丢面儿。

“好了我知道了下次不会了！你放开我！”

3.

王一博当然不可能放开他。

握着肩膀把人转过来后，手掌坏心地在红肿的臀瓣间流连，身下人不住地轻颤让他十分满意，低头吻上肖战的唇，舌头轻巧地撬开牙关，攻城略地。

长长一吻让肖战浑身酥麻四肢瘫软，臀瓣上火辣辣的疼痛感使身体不断轻颤，泛起一片粉色，浑然一副欠疼爱的样子。

心肝宝贝在异地拍戏，狠饿了一段时间的金主看不得这个，红着眼又扑了上去。

饱含侵略感湿吻落在身体各处，肖战不禁一缩，绷紧了身子。

王一博抬手擦过身下人还带着银丝的唇瓣，温柔诱哄：“乖，腿张开。”

肖战克制不住内心深处的爱恋，也无法抑制身体渐渐萌发的欲望，很快举手投降，红着脸任由身上人摆布。

手指滑到臀缝，一片黏腻让王一博忍不住挑起了眉，笑道：“准备做的还挺充分？”

不等人反应，又开了黄腔：“还是被我操熟了，会出水了？”

王一博俯身，让两具光裸的身躯紧紧交缠，接着嘴唇贴近身下人敏感的耳根，低声恶狠狠道：“还打分手炮吗？”

“不打了，不打了！”肖战心慌意乱，错过了金主不怀好意的微笑。

4.

王一博勾着唇角，一字一句地重复：“不打了？那——”

“你自己玩儿吧。”

说罢，他翻身下床，伸手拉开一边的衣柜，抽出一条领带，趁着肖战来不及反应，把人双手交叉绑在了胸前。

接着从床头柜里拿出一颗跳蛋，淋上润滑液，突然袭击，塞进了情人粉嫩的后穴。

肖战后知后觉，眼睁睁看着王一博进了浴室。

王一博快速洗了个热水澡，神清气爽地从浴室出来，倚在浴室门框上擦头，不出意料地欣赏到了床上的一片春色。

肖战被在体内横冲直撞的跳蛋玩弄得双目失焦，脸颊泛红，牙齿紧紧咬着下唇不让自己叫出声。

粉嫩的乳果在空气中瑟瑟发抖，下身的性器也高高挺立，顶端还渗出了透明的淫液。肖战扭腰，屁股蹭着床单，试图用摩擦安慰已经湿漉漉的后穴。

纯洁与放浪的冲突在此刻的肖战身上展现的淋漓尽致，如善恶果一般的勾引着王一博。

他情不自禁地，吹了个口哨。

5.

肖战闻声回头，看到他男人赤裸着身体倚在浴室门口，好身材一览无遗。

随着王一博走近，肖战睁大眼睛，目光贪婪地在金主大人全身扫视。俊朗清逸的脸庞，宽阔的肩膀，饱满的胸肌，线条分明的腹肌，胯下尺寸傲人的性器....

不禁吞了吞口水。

王一博自然没有错过肖战的神情，低头又在诱人的唇瓣上嘬了一口，伸手戳了戳肖战的额头，宠溺道:“小色鬼。”

伸手解了绑住情人双手的领带，在腕间亲了两下，“疼不疼？”  
肖战摇摇头，乖顺的样子让王一博的征服欲更加满足。

抱起情人坐到自己腿上，将两人性器并到一起，王一博拉着肖战的手一起来回撸动，嘴则凑到粉嫩的乳头上，吸咬吮舔。

下身不断传来的刺激让肖战爽得头皮发麻，后穴却被跳蛋折磨，不断地蠕动着，发出抗议。

手中的粗大硬挺让人越发饥渴难耐，脸皮薄的他开不了口，只能抬眼盯着作恶的人。

王一博正满意地欣赏被自己玩弄得又大又红又肿的乳果，忽然感受到了头顶灼热的视线。

抬头与肖战对视，两人身体极高的契合度让王一博立刻读懂了肖战的欲望。

6.

肖战后背刚碰到床，一双长腿就被身上人折到了胸前。

王一博伸手在洞口打着圆圈，指甲刮弄穴口的皱褶，惹得肖战浑身颤抖，饥渴难耐的肉穴愈加湿润。

“宝贝，你看这里又流水了，跳蛋肏得你爽不爽？”声音低沉性感的金主大人说起骚话简直犯规。

肖战脸皮薄，闭上双眼逃避。

王一博却不依不饶，“想被跳蛋玩，还是想被我玩？”

肖战扭了扭腰，情欲逼着他开了口:“想...想要你...”

王一博伸入两指，把活蹦乱跳的跳蛋扣出来，俯身在情人额头上亲了一口，“叫哥哥。”

这是两人床笫间的情趣。

肖战习以为常，却依旧感到羞耻，不情不愿地开口，声音细如蚊呐：“哥，哥哥”

7.

他的宝贝总是能轻易地点燃他的欲火。

王一博甜蜜又苦恼地想着，挺腰抬胯，长驱直入。

饿了多时，终于被填满，肖战忍不住呻吟出声，甚至扭着腰把翘臀往前送，主动吃下粗壮的阳具。

少见的配合让王一博更加亢奋，下身大力抽插，深入浅出，操得穴口一圈白沫，还时不时带出嫩红的媚肉。

嘴也不闲着。

“啧，宝贝儿你真浪，全都吃进去了。”

“你闭嘴——啊！那里不行....别碰那里....唔.......太大了....”

紧致的内壁层层叠叠地裹着炽热的性器，小嘴一张一合地吸吮，柔软的肉穴随着快感咬紧，感受着在深处作乱的“凶器”。

“嘶，乖，放松，咱俩都睡了半年多了，怎么还这么紧。”

“哈啊....小混蛋....闭嘴...”

“谁是小混蛋？嗯？”

王一博用力一顶。

“啊！我错了！呜…不是小混蛋…”

“那是什么？”

“哥哥…哥哥…”

湿软的后穴死死咬着在体内大肆侵犯的肉棒，一张一合地又吐出不少淫液。肉棒被夹得又肿胀了几分，凶狠的进进出出，摩擦内壁。

肖战目光迷离，脸颊潮红，神情不自觉地染上了些情欲的浪荡，他双唇轻启，吐出让人血脉偾张的呻吟喘息。

王一博无奈，以吻封唇，含糊道：“别叫了，也不怕老公真把你操坏。”

后穴一次次被肉棒贯穿，内壁与柱身不断摩擦，敏感点更是一直被硕大的龟头顶着，耳边充斥着腰胯撞上自己屁股的撞击声....

快感逐渐攀向顶峰，肖战完全被性欲控制。

“嗯啊！想射了，呜啊，老公，老公操坏我吧…”

王一博憋红了眼，忍不住爆粗口：“艹，你自己作的啊，明天腰断了别说哥哥不心疼你！”

肖战知道，王一博顾及他的工作，话说的再狠，性事上也一向节制有度，有恃无恐地撒娇耍赖：  
“呜…哥哥，哥哥最好了…”

“别，哥哥一点都不好，哥哥现在就想肏死你！”

王一博说着，下身一阵挺动。

几番刺激，肖战下身的性器吐出几股白浊，肉穴跟着迎来高潮，内壁也颤抖着夹紧。

王一博也跟着到达顶峰，把滚烫的精液浇灌在肉穴深处。

8.

肖战趴在床上，轻喘着享受高潮的余韵，全身的肌肤都泛着粉红，一片淫靡。

王一博心中的爱怜满到快要溢出来，清理工作做得温柔细致。

肖战眯着眼享受，心思百转千回，一时口快：“说起来，我用词不太严谨，人家谈恋爱的才叫分手炮。”

四下沉寂。

肖战这才打起精神，暗道不妙，刚想找补，就听见他的金主大人惊讶地问：“我追人追得这么不明显吗？”

过了许久。

肖战眨眨眼，终于后知后觉听明白王一博的意思，心里像是一下打翻了蜜糖罐，耳朵上刚消去的红又翻涌而来。

心上人的反应王一博悉数捕获，情不自禁扬起嘴角：“说吧，暗恋我多久了？”

肖战扭头看他，眼里闪着欣喜，甜甜地笑了：“不告诉你。”


End file.
